onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Kin'emon Anime Infobox.png
Edit War People HE'S CRYING 15:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Neither image is very good for the infobox. I know that the second uploaded image is full body, but the crying that he's doing isn't a normal facial expression. The Hands Up image is just... awful. No detail on his face at all. I've looked through 598, 599, and 600, but no suitable images exist (too much snow, zoomed out detail, and bad detail overall). I do support the Hands Up image though (and only because it at least has a normal expression), until a better image is found (whether someone else is able to find it in 598-600, or once they're done running around). 15:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Snow can be a problem in some images, but I don't think it is for this one, because none of the snow covers his face or any important features. In fact, not a single flake even covers his skin, just his outfit, which is quite simple anyways. And this image is the anime counterpart to manga image, which nobody is making a fuss over. The Hands Up image has several things wrong with it, including Momonosuke in the bottom, a very poorly drawn face (just look at that nose!), and it's not full body. An infobox is used to give the best representation of the character that we can, and I'd say it's easier to recognize an image of a character that's crying than one that's lacking in artistic detail. The crying version isn't the greatest image ever, and it will probably be replaced later, but let's use it for now, because it's the best option. 16:44, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the the points raised by JustSomeDude. Kin'emon's features do not get visibly distorted as it so happens with the Hands Up! version. Remember, "the character's full body pose in the image must not distort the character's features regardless of quality" and that's what we currently have here. MasterDeva (talk) 17:25, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The quality of the Hands Up image might not be great but he is crying. We mustn't use that image as his infobox, the infobox picture is the first thing someone sees when he visits a page, so it must be the best picture available. 18:00, June 20, 2013 (UTC) This is a can't see the forest for the trees situation. You are so caught up in the crying part that you do not see the bigger picture. You said that we should use the best picture available. As JustSomeDude stated above "it's easier to recognize an image of a character that's crying than one that's lacking in artistic detail" and that's what we have here. If you really believe that, you wouldn't choose one with worse art detail over the other. MasterDeva (talk) 18:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) When somebody visits Kin'emon's page the first thing he sees is this picture. And this picture is disappointing. The Hands Up image is not perfect but it's clearly superior because in the image you love so much I can't even see his face because he's crying. 18:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :His face is visible just fine, maybe you're just looking at the thumbnail image. :P MasterDeva (talk) 19:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I'm not looking at the thumbnail. His face looks terrible. 19:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) In the Hands Up image, I can't see his face because a large portion of is isn't even drawn. I really hope we won't have to poll this image... 19:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Could you explain, perhaps in more detail, what do you mean exactly? I hope you realise that by crying you mean that there are tears running down his cheeks and a little snot coming out of his right nostril, right? By the way, I'm listening to Cry Me a River while writing this. ;) MasterDeva (talk) 19:53, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed that your image doesn't even have source. That's another reason why we can't use it. 17:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I just sourced it as Episode 598. But I'm so fucking done with arguing over this. Here's a poll. 17:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Not gonna vote here. I don't really like either image. 18:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ^I agree with Galaxy. 08:38, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Poll The poll is now closed. The poll ended at June 28th 2013 at 17:00 UTC. You must have had an account for 3 months and have 300 edits in order to vote. This poll will decide which version of the image will be used as Kin'emon's Anime Infobox. Which version should be used? ;The version from Hands Up!. # 17:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) # # ;The version from Episode 598. # 17:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The numerous positives of the image outweigh the few tears. # 18:31, June 21, 2013 (UTC) (Is there anybody except SHL who wants the Hands Up?) #MasterDeva (talk) 19:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) # # 21:41, June 23, 2013 (UTC) # 21:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 07:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) #海賊☠姫 (talk) 07:27, June 28, 2013 (UTC)